


I Don't Need Anyone (i just need everyone)

by AllHaleOlicity



Series: Untold Stories: Next Gen [18]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22272598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHaleOlicity/pseuds/AllHaleOlicity
Summary: Eliza comes home late
Series: Untold Stories: Next Gen [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1326086
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	I Don't Need Anyone (i just need everyone)

Eliza walked inside of the Queen Mansion a little past 2 AM. She tried her best to sneak inside without making a sound, she took her clunky boots off on the porch, she held onto her keys tightly, and she shut the door while still turning the door knob so that it didn't make a click when she shut it. She wasn't sure if her family was home or if they were all still out on the field, but either way she was going to be as quiet as possible until she got up to her bedroom.

She walked across the entryway of the mansion, making her way to the stairs, when a light clicked on from the living room. She immediately froze in her spot. She didn't want to turn to see who it was, it was way past curfew and she really wasn't interested in explaining where she was.

"Little late, don't you think?"

William. He shouldn't be worse than Mom or Dad...But he was.

Eliza turned slowly to face him, he sat in the corner chair in the living room. The lamp beside the chair was on, shining right on him.

"I could ask you the same thing." She replied in a whisper, walking into the living room and dropping her boots by the couch as she sat down.

"Where were you?"

She shrugged. looking around the dark living room. "Why is it you and not the parental units?"

"They're not home yet?"

She nodded, standing back up and grabbing her boots. "I'm gonna get ready for bed." She turned to walk back towards the stairs, giving William a wave as she did.

"Eliza-"

"Goodnight."

"I'm not covering for you."

Eliza stopped as she hit the first stair. "You don't have to." She looked over at him again. "I'm home. Nothing to cover."

"What about when Miriam and Owen tell them you weren't here for dinner?" 

Eliza sighed, "I was out for dinner."

"And when you weren't home for bed?"

"They're not gonna talk."

"You should be setting a good example-"

Eliza hopped off the stairs and walked back into the living room. "Since when is it my responsibility to set an example?"

"You're the older sister-"

"Ada is the older sister too, but you aren't lecturing her."

"She's not out all night-"

"Yes she is!" Eliza's voice raised for a second, but she took a deep breath and brought it back down to a loud whisper. "She's out with JJ, she's out on the field with Bex-"

"That's different."

"How? I'm out at a club with friends. Ada could die." She took a step further into the living room.

"You could die."

"There's less of a chance of me dying in a club than there is for Ada to die on the field. So why am I getting the lecture?"

"Where is this coming from?" William stood up from the chair and crossing his arms as he met Eliza in the center of the living room. "You're 18 and you're out past midnight every night, you dropped out of college before classes even started, you come home looking like a mess-"

"Jason died." The anger in her voice faded to a defeated tone. The words left her mouth before she could stop them, she was capable of stopping the tears that were building in her eyes. "He died doing what Dad, and Ada, and Bex, Uncle Tommy, and Aunt Dinah, and Mia, and everyone in our family does." She threw her hands up. "So why do I get a lecture? Why am I the bad example?" She took a step back and shrugged. "At least I'm alive."

"ET..." William took a step towards her, she backed away from him.

"Tell Mom and Dad I don't care. It's not like they'll be able to ground me next week anyway." She turned around and started walking back towards the stairs, William grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"What's that mean?"

Eliza looked around the living room, then up at her brother. "I'm moving in with Grandma and Grandpa. I can't stay here anymore."

"Do they know?" William asked, letting go of Eliza's arm.

"They will, I wanna get packed first."

"You're just gonna move to Vegas?"

She nodded slowly. "If everyone wants to contribute in dangerous hobbies, that's on them." She shrugged. "But I'm not gonna watch anyone else I care about die." She turned around one last time and walked towards the stairs, leaving William in the center of the living room alone.

He couldn't argue with her anymore, she was going through something. There was nothing he could do to change her mind and honestly, he wasn't sure if he even wanted to. His mom died, it's not the same thing, but it's someone he cared about and he lost them. He wasn't interested in the vigilante life for a long time after that. Eliza needed to step away from Star City for a while. If no one else supported her, William would. Even if he didn't want her to leave.


End file.
